


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by CocoLemonJr



Series: 100 Avengers x Reader Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read by any gender preference, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Swimming, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoLemonJr/pseuds/CocoLemonJr
Summary: prompt #1 “The cold never bothered me anyway,”  w/ “Did you just quote Frozen?”Reader and Natasha basically cuddle and love each other forever.





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic in a series that I will be making. There are going to be a hundred prompts and I will do different Avenger x reader pairings. I don't usually write smut but if I do I will warn you. I'm not a great writer so if you see any mistakes please notify me. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Some of the fics in my series will have mature themes (suicidal thoughts, death, sexy moments). If that's not your cup of tea don't read them. I will try to make the readers as genderless as possible for all viewers. Thx for reading and enjoy.

45 minutes ago it started to snow. 35 minutes ago your girlfriend walked outside. 25 minutes ago she jumped into the pool. 15 minutes ago you noticed she was outside. 13 minutes ago you registered what had happened. 8 minutes ago you ran outside barefoot with an armful of stuff. 5 minutes ago you started to regret not putting on more clothes. 3 minutes ago you reached the pool's edge. 10 seconds ago you realized as hot as she is as she gracefully cut through the water, she needed to get warm inside. 

You took a deep breath and yelled. “NATASHA!” The redhead quickly turned to you. She took one look at your underdressed shivering form and swam over to you. “What are you doing outside dressed like that?” You were appalled. “ME! What are YOU doing outside dressed like that? Swimming in an unheated pool no less!”. She laughed and climbed out of the water. “It’s heated enough that it won’t be damaged by the cold until we can cover it. “THAT'S NOT THE POINT!” you yelled at her. 

She sighed, “You look cold.” You glared at her. “I am not cold I’m worried about you being cold.” The slight shake to your voice and consistent chattering of your teeth made the first part of the statement more than unbelievable. She frowned, “The cold never bothered me anyway.” You stared at her with unbelief and frustration. “Did you just quote frozen?” She laughed, “Yes, yes I did.” You both laughed till you were out of breath.

Natasha turned to you and looked you over. You were wearing shorts, a tee, and no shoes. She looked at the blanket, towel, and robe you had in your hands. Her eyebrows wrinkled in concern. She took the blanket and wrapped it around your shoulders. You shrugged it off and shoved it towards her. Natasha sighed, “you need it more.” Frustration and increasing worry filled your veins. A small selfish part of you whispered to accept it. You shook your head to clear those nasty thoughts.

“I’ll compromise. If you put the robe on and take the towel I won’t force you to wear the blanket.”, you said putting a hand on your hip. Natasha saw right through the act though. She took the robe and towel, using it to wrap her hair. You sighed in relief before you felt a warm fuzzy blanket draped over you. Nat smiled at you, “You need it. Look at you your shaking.” You frowned before taking her hand and trying to lead her back to the compound. Before you could turn around to ask why she wouldn’t follow, you were lifted into the air. Natasha carried you bridal style towards the building. You huffed in annoyance. 

“You know I’m supposed to be taking care of you right now.” Natasha smiled and kissed your forehead. “Your barefoot and cold. It’s my turn to worry about you.” You fell silent and blushed. After dating for months you still couldn’t imagine how you got this lucky. 

Natasha didn’t set you down until you reached the couch in your shared floors living area. She tossed you on the fluffy cushions and retreated to the bedroom. You sank into the softness with a relieved shiver. 

When Natasha came out of your bedroom she had sweats and a tank top on. She padded over to the kitchen and you could hear the sound of her cooking. It was about 15 minutes before she walked back in, setting 2 mugs of hot chocolate onto the coffee table. The spy then turned around and kissed you. It was slow and passionate but brief. When she pulled away you frowned and made grabby hands for her. She rolled her eyes and handed you a mug of hot chocolate. Plopping down next to you she sipped from her cup. You looked at the tempting brown liquid with a cautious glare. As delicious as it would be you may not be able to taste it after your taste buds had been burned.

Your girlfriend chuckled, “I added milk to it until it cooled to your preferred level of heat.” You hummed in response and took a sip, instinctively slow in case it was still too hot. 

In your mind, you knew that it was gonna be perfect. The small imprint of Natasha’s lipstick on the lip of the mug told you she tasted it until it was just right. The hot chocolate was the perfect temperature and you had to control yourself before you drank the whole thing. You hadn’t noticed your eyes slip closed or how Natasha smiled to herself watching you enjoy the drink. There was a healthy glow to your s/t cheeks, and a chocolate mustache above your lips. 

Natasha giggled and you raised an eyebrow in question. She leaned over and used the corner or the blanket to wipe your mouth. You made an ‘O’ shape with your lips in realization before giggling yourself. 

The redhead turned on the TV to ‘The Polar Express’ before wrapping an arm around your shoulders and tugging you closer. You snuggled up to her and you two cuddled until about halfway through the movie when Natasha noticed your e/c eyes had drooped closed. She placed a kiss on your head and asked Friday to dim the lights and shut off the TV. It wasn’t long before she too had fallen asleep in your embrace. 

To anyone watching it would have seemed completely domestic and normal. For anyone who knew Natasha knew how hard it was to let her guard down around others. The fact that she trusted you enough to fall into such a vulnerable position showed just how much she loved you. 

Snow fell outside in a gentle dance almost as if the clouds themselves had gotten sleepy. In the world of white, the Black Widow and her spouse slept in complete safety, warmth, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
